legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Darkness Rising S2 P3/Transcript
(The Protectors are seen at a holo terminal looking at an image of Reaper, who was sighted in North Dakota) Allen: It doesn't make any sense, why would Reaper be in North Dakota anyway? What's there that is so important to him? Siris: We don't know, but Scout had reported some unusual things going on there. (Kelris and Garrick enter the room, causing Allen to turn and walk back slowly) Garrick: It's okay Allen, I talked to him. Kelris: Listen, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about hitting you. I just didn't know how to react at the time. Allen: It's fine. Just try to vent your frustrations in another way please? (Suddenly, the terminal begins sounding an alarm while blinking red) Peros: Garrick, incoming emergency transmission! Garrick: From where Peros?! Peros: North Dakota sir, playing transmission now! (A holographic video of three U.S Army Rangers are seen firing at an unknown force) Ranger: This is Sgt. Daniel Rodriguez of the 4th Ranger Company, requesting Protector support to North Dakota Op Bravo immediately! Operation Gamma Six has been compromised, I repeat Operation has been compromised! (All of a sudden, the two soldiers behind Daniel are disintegrated as a masked individual approaches Daniel and begins beating him until the feed cuts out) Lenius: What the hell was that?! Peros: I don't know. Garrick: Well, whatever it is, its compromised the Phantom Ruby operation. Allen: What? Garrick: We sent those boys out to fetch an old artifact from the Shadow Wars. The Phantom Ruby, a gem capable of sending people into virtual realities. It would have been the end of the war if the Shadows weren't banished, (looks at Kelris) thanks to Kelris here. Kelris: Pleasures all mine Garrick. Garrick: Well, I'll get the teleporter prepared for transport. You guys get your gear and meet me there. Allen: Roger that! (The Protectors are seen dressing in their combat armor as Kelris looks at his old locker, opening it and finding his old combat armor) Kelris: Damn, I remember this old thing. Allen: Mk. 1 combat armor eh? Haven't seen anyone where those before. Kelris: You weren't around 500 years ago boy. You wouldn't know how annoying these things were. Allen: Glitchy? Kelris: No, too damn flashy is the problem haha! (Garrick walks into the room) Garrick: Guys, it's ready. (The Protectors are seen mounting the teleporters and transporting to North Dakota Op Bravo, finding most of the soldiers there dead or wounded) Lenius: My god. Allen: This is awful, who did this? Garrick: We're about to find out. (Garrick walks up to an injured soldier, revealed to be Daniel Rodriguez) Garrick: Daniel, can you hear me? Daniel: *gasping* Y-Yes sir. *gasping* I don't know what happened, they caught us off guard they...one of them had it. Garrick: One of them had what Daniel? Daniel: The...Phantom...Ruby.... (Daniel's head drops as he dies.) Garrick: Oh no. It can't be. Kelris: What is it? Garrick: One of them already has the Ruby. And I think we both know who it is. Kelris: Infinite. Allen: Who? Lenius: A mercenary from Mobius. Worked in line with the military with his squad of bounty hunters. The soldiers there never accepted them, and they abandoned the Jackal Squad after they were compromised, left them to die by Teronis' hand. ???: And look at how well it ended for them. (The Protectors look up and find Infinite standing atop a building) Garrick: Infinite! Infinite: Oh, it's not just me here. (Reaper then walks up beside Infinite, alongside Jango and Boba Fett) Boba: Welcome to the end Protectors. Your heads will sure bring in a good bounty for us, and the boss. Allen: What boss? Jango: That is none of your concern boy. Garrick: Allen, you and Kelris head into the facility. Allen: Why? Garrick: We'll handle this just go. We need you to find the central terminal and erase the data on it. Kelris: What data? Garrick: Old schematics for a super weapon involving the ruby. Now go! (Allen and Kelris run off while Garrick and the others face towards the villains) Infinite: G, engage! (The four jump down and charge toward the Protectors, clashing with them. Meanwhile, Allen and Kelris meet with the two guards at the door to the restricted zone) Soldier: Halt! State your business! Kelris: I am General Kelris Lenards and this is Allen Lenards. We need access to the restricted zone. Soldier: Why? Allen: The enemy is right outside and they want the data on the terminal hard drive in there. (The two soldiers look at each other and look back at the two Protectors) Soldier: Sorry about that sir. I am Cpl. Mitchell and this is Sgt. Davis. We'll get you inside and escort you to the terminal. Kelris: Okay. Mitchell: Follow me. (Mitchell opens the door, finding a large group of deceased Shadow soldiers inside) Davis: What the hell? This wasn't here before! Kelris: What is this? Mitchell: I don't know, but look at this (Kneels down to a body) these wounds. This wasn't gunfire, these shadows were victims of Nanite bots. Allen: Nanites? Why do you guys have Nanites as a security feature? Davis: We don't is the thing. They aren't mentioned anywhere in the schematics for the facility. (The four hear screaming down the hall as the two soldiers raise their guns and Allen and Kelris raise their swords. Then, a Lynx runs down the hall as a group of Cursed run after her) Davis: You! Get down! (The Lynx jumps to the floor as the Cursed stop and stare at the soldiers. They then open fire on the Cursed, killing them all) Mitchell: Cease fire! Get up girl. (The Lynx stands up and stares at the soldiers) Kelris: A Mobian? What are Civilians doing in the restricted zone? ???: I'm not a civilian thank you very much! Mitchell: Well then who are you and what are you doing down here? ???: Nicole. My name is Nicole. Davis: Well Nicole I have several questions for you. Why are you down in the restricted zone and are you responsible for these dead Shadows? Nicole: Yes, I was responsible for this. Allen: How? Nicole: Follow me, I'll show you. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Darkness Rising Season 2 Category:Darkness Rising Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe